


The Right Thing To Do

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: With the wedding looming, not everyone is getting into the spirit of things. Tucker/Natalie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi Sato was nervous. An announcement? What did the Captain mean by that and why assemble all the crew? Why not just announce whatever it was over the tannoy? She tried to tamp down the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She blinked as she realised Sub-Commander T'Pol was looking straight at her from her station on the other side of the bridge.

"Ensign, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sub-Commander."

The Captain frowned slightly. "You look a little pale, Hoshi. Not coming down with something I hope?"

She shook her head. Embarrassed to have drawn attention to herself. "No, I was just wondering what your announcement was going to be about."

A genuine smile blossomed on his face. Entranced, Hoshi watched his solemn look turn to one of quiet happiness. Content even. "You'll find out soon enough, Ensign."

"Yes, sir."

She glanced at the Sub-Commander but whatever the Vulcan was thinking or feeling was not reflected in her impassive face. The Captain nodded to Lt Reed. It was time. It felt strange to Hoshi to leave her communications station partway through a shift but the Captain's orders were unequivocal.

Once everyone was assembled she found herself caught up in the subdued excitement running through the crew like some kind of fever. She wondered where Commander Tucker was. Noticed that even Doctor Phlox had been prised out of sick bay. The Captain cleared his throat and all eyes looked to him expectantly. You could have heard a pin drop.

"You're probably all wondering why I've called you all here to make this announcement rather than put it out over the air." He paused, a smug little smile settling on his face. "It is my great pleasure to announce that our Chief Engineer, Commander Tucker, is getting married." He paused to savour their reactions. "And an even greater pleasure and honour to announce to you here today that he and his intended bride have asked to be married on this ship."

Uproar. That was the only description for it. The engineering staff went wild, whooping and hollering. Lt Reed looked around until he caught Hoshi's eye. He was not smiling. His face a study of quiet concern and a secret shared. One that was not easy for him to bear. Hoshi felt her smile vanish, reminded of what he had said to her in confidence. The Captain did not notice. He was beaming like a proud father. It took several attempts for him to calm everybody down so that he could finish speaking.

"You're probably all wondering when the big day is." He waited for the noise level to drop and all eyes to turn again to him. "Well," He paused just a fraction. Not so comfortable with this next part but determined to hide it. "Trip and Natalie don't want to wait a moment longer than they have to. So, the wedding is posted for this Friday..."

He was interrupted by a lot of murmuring and voices sailing back and forth in stage whispers about the haste. His people wanted to do this properly and the Captain could understand them feeling cheated but it was what Trip and Natalie wanted. He held his hands up and got silence. "I know this is a little short notice but the Commander's parents have come out specially. Unfortunately Natalie's parents couldn't make it but they naturally send their best. We want to do them both proud. The ceremony will take place here as this is the largest open space we have on the Enterprise and I anticipate as many of you as possible will want to be here. Lt Reed is going to work with communications and engineering to set up some cameras and recorders so that the ceremony can be beamed all over the ship. That way those that can't make it don't have to miss out. In the evening there'll be a party not a traditional sit down dinner." He held his hands up again to still the pockets of protest. "It's what they want." He said simply, pausing to let the words sink in. "Now, we only have three days until the wedding. I've provisionally booked the time for 10am earth standard. Trip says to wear whatever you feel comfortable in just so long as it's decent..." He smiled at the expected comments and laughter before continuing. "He wants this to be a celebration he can share with you all and I'm sure we want the opportunity to wish him and Natalie our very best."

One of the engineers, Hess, raised a tentative hand. The Captain nodded. "Yes?"

"Sir, what about afterwards?"

He frowned. "Afterwards?"

"Yes, sir." She hesitated to air her concern. "Will Commander Tucker remain with us on Enterprise?"

The question floored him. He had not expected anyone to put that to him just yet though privately it had been the one fly in the ointment he had not wanted to face. "I think it's a little early to go into that just now. Let's get ready for the wedding. Let's do them both proud."

* * *

She was so pale and he was frightened. For her. For the baby. _Oh God, why did this have to happen to Natalie?_ They were in the suite set aside for them on the Wellington. His parents were in the next room but he had no intention of disturbing them this late at night unless he had to. Trip put a hand to her forehead. She was pasty and sweating. He did not like it. Her eyes burned into his.

"I'm alright, Trip."

"No you're not."

Her hand reached up to touch his cheek, draw his concerned eyes to meet hers. "I am fine," She said lightly but in a firm tone. "I'm just pregnant."

He swallowed. _And dying_. He did not say the words but she knew he was thinking them.

"Do you remember what we used to say when we were kids?"

A little smile teased his lips. He laid back down beside her, his right arm around her shoulders, her eyes raised to watch his face. She loved everything about him. His gentleness drawling through her senses as he remembered, her hand dropping to rest over his heart. Drinking in his heartbeat like a fine wine. "Yeah, I remember." He turned his head and pinned her with a look that made her heart flip. "We said we'd always be friends. That we'd always be there for each other."

She bit her lip and nodded. Trip cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her gently. When he pulled away to watch her expression it felt almost like dying to her. The momentary loss was that painful.

"Nat, I want to be strong enough for you..."

"You are, Trip."

"No, that's not what I mean." He said gently. "It's tearin' me apart ta see ya like this. I feel so helpless."

"Trip..."

He was not listening to her. His voice soft and sad and full of emotion. "Watchin' ya fade away in my arms was not what I was expectin' or hopin' for."

Natalie reached for him and covered his mouth with her lips, her body sliding over him and pushing the covers away. The kiss was deep and gentle and familiar. His body responding to her nearness, his arms wrapping round her protectively. She lowered her hands and became more demanding. He wanted to break off, to tell her they did not need to do this. She had been violated already. Then it hit him. She needed this. Needed to feel that she could still be desirable. Not to anyone but to him. He pulled out of the kiss gently, his eyes steady on hers, her hands stilling as they swept down to hold him.

"Are ya sure this is what you want, Nat?" He asked softly. His eyes filled only with concern for her.

She nodded and began to stroke him, watched his face as his body responded to her touch. A wicked little smile inching across her face. He smiled back.

"That's not fair..."

Her smile broadened. "What are you gonna do about it? All talk no action?"

He groaned and his eyelids flickered slightly, she was not being exactly gentle any more. Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist he rolled over until he was on top then whispered in her ear as she shuddered with delight. "Remember you asked, little lady."

Her chuckle was swallowed up by his kiss, then all of a sudden it was not a spectator sport any longer. Fired with heat and passion she ached for him so much. Wanted him to take her and wipe away the memory of the rape but his every touch reminded her. Images flashed through her mind. Other rougher hands touching her. She concentrated only on him. Gradually her fear, her anger and sorrow succumbed to his gentle patient love making. Her heart riding on his sweet breath. Her body adoring him and made holy again in a touch so beautiful it was like being in paradise. Trip. More than heaven could allow was the seed of happiness that burst inside her as he coaxed her so gently into orgasming around him, his own need held back until she reached for him. Her body all but begging him to come with her. The mingling of their inland seas calming them until the oblivion of sleep dried the tears in their eyes.

* * *

The canteen was almost empty when Hoshi walked in, her eyes flicking across the interior until they settled on the person she was looking for. Lt Malcolm Reed was studying a PADD, his pasta cooling as he scrolled through the readings. She doubted whether he even tasted what he was putting in his mouth.

"I thought I'd find you here."

His head came up. "Hoshi..."

She sat next to him, not opposite. What she wanted to say was for no other ears. Even though the only other occupants were on the other side of the canteen she was taking no chances. "I think you're wrong."

He shook his head slightly, eyes not leaving hers. The data PADD momentarily forgotten. "I know what I heard."

"They're getting married, Malcolm. If they were going to abort the baby there would be no need. No one would ever have to know."

For a moment neither spoke. Hoshi had a point. Lt Reed looked down at his pasta and put the fork down. He was not hungry any more. He looked up at her. "Have you met her?"

"Who? Natalie?"

He nodded. She shook her head. "No, but apparently T'Pol has."

That startled him. He raised his eyebrows. "She has?"

Hoshi smiled. "Yes, and what's more she likes her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I asked her."

A little shocked look came over the tactical armoury officer's face. "Hoshi..."

"It's alright, I wasn't prying. It seems that Trip took Natalie with him to have dinner in the Captain's mess. Naturally T'Pol was there. From what T'Pol says they seem to be really well suited. I got the impression that T'Pol was pleased."

Lt Reed made a little face. Wondering what pleasure would look like on a face as blank as a piece of polished granite. "Well that's something I suppose."

"Apparently Trip and Natalie have known each other for years." She paused. "I think you're worrying over nothing."

It took a moment for him to answer. Hoshi was smiling at him now, as if to reassure him. He nodded slowly. "I hope you're right."

"I am. Trust me."

He watched Hoshi lean forward and snag a piece of pasta before turning and walking away. For a second he just looked off in the direction she had gone then sighed, picked up his fork and began to eat. His thoughts far away, not tasting a single thing he put in his mouth.

* * *

Trip was woken by the nagging repeater that signalled an incoming message. For a moment he did not know where he was, then a warm body moved against him and he remembered. Gently he rolled her off him, planting a light kiss on her shoulder to reassure Natalie that she was not being rejected. She was still half asleep. "What is it?"

"Sssh, go back to sleep, Nat. It's just the com."

She mumbled something and rolled on to his side of the bed, her head buried in his pillow, inhaling his scent as she drifted back off to sleep. He watched her for a moment, his thoughts interrupted by that insistent little beep. Trip shrugged on a bathrobe and flicked the com switch. "Commander Tucker here, what can I do for you?"

To his surprise it was Dr Phlox. "Commander, I apologise for disturbing you at this hour."

Alarms flashed in Trip's head. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's our mutual friend..."

He looked at Natalie sleeping so peacefully, his heart lurching painfully.

"He's getting very agitated and distressed."

The doctor's words derailed his thoughts. Him? Not her? "Who're we talkin' about, doc?"

"I'm sorry, I should have explained. The Sanacrid appears to be in deep distress."

He was only marginally comforted to discover this was not one more nail in Natalie's coffin. He had forgotten all about the little creature he had brought back from the last away mission. "What's up with him?"

"He will not eat or drink and now he is just sitting there rocking back and forth and keening."

"Keening?"

"Yes, Commander. Keening. I would not ask but you seem to have formed a unique bond with the creature. I was wondering if you could..."

"You want me to come over and see if I kin find out what's wrong with him?"

"I would appreciate it, Commander."

He bit back a sigh. "Okay doc, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

He shut off the com and went back to the bed. Crouching down he gently rolled Natalie on to her back. The movement caused her eyes to flutter open.

"Hey. You awake?"

A slow smile slid over her face. "I am now. What's up?"

He sat on the bed. "It's the Sanacrid. Seems the little critter is pining or somethin'."

"The what?"

He realised she did not understand. Did not know the story so he told her, loving the way she giggled then laughed at Lt Reed's reaction when he spotted the creature in Trip's sleeping bag.

"Can I come?"

Trip was secretly glad she had asked. He wanted Dr Phlox to check her over again, see if he had not missed something. The Sanacrid gave him the perfect excuse and opportunity. "I'd like that, Nat. I think you'll like him."

She smiled, slid her arms around him and gave him a kiss. Her eyes were dancing as she pulled away. He chuckled and unwound her hands from his neck. "We don't have time, Nat. I told the doc I was on my way."

* * *

Travis Mayweather was not sure what to make of the image filling his screen. Within minutes of informing the Captain, Captain Archer appeared on the bridge. "What is it? Are they hailing us?"

The boomer looked at the silent ship. "No, sir."

The Captain activated the com to the Science Officer's quarters. "Sub-Commander I need you on the bridge. It seems we have _visitors_."

He did not have to say any more. A clear crisp voice sailed back to him, making him wonder if the Vulcan ever slept. "On my way, Captain."

He had to com Hoshi twice. A weary voice promised to come straight away. Captain Archer smiled. The two were as different as chalk and cheese but he would not swap either of them. Right now he needed their unique skills and expertise. Silent ships made him nervous. Almost as much as ones he had never seen before. The Unknown. He had already had his fill of enigmatic strangers. If this was another one of them he wanted to be prepared.

* * *

Natalie was openly curious. Dr Phlox's anxious face lit up when he saw the Commander. He took them straight over the Sanacrid's cage. Trip frowned, he did not like to think of him in that container. It was like the poor little thing was in prison. Natalie inched closer and looked through the plexiglass wall of the cage. Large solemn eyes looked deeply into hers, the plumed tail swishing gently up the creature's back in mild agitation. When Trip put a hand on the container the tail stopped twitching and the Sanacrid fixed him with imploring eyes.

"Get him outta there, doc."

Dr Phlox was surprised by the tone in the Commander's softly spoken voice. "I assure you the container is simply a sleeping compartment for him. Though I must admit I keep it fastened during the rest period to stop him wandering off."

Natalie looked at Trip's face. He looked strained and a little anxious. She put a hand on his arm and he looked at her, smiled but still managed to look anxious. She watched Dr Phlox remove the lid and stepped back quickly as a squirrel like creature bounded out and ran up Trip's arm, settling on his left shoulder, tail wrapping gently around the Commander's neck. As the Sanacrid reached his perch the creature seemed to calm right down, the Commander relaxed and a happy smile lit up his face. Dr Phlox was transfixed. Fascinating.

"Nat, I'd like you to meet a little friend of mine."

She was afraid to reach out and touch it. There was something oddly territorial about the way in which the creature responded to Trip. It was ridiculous but she almost felt like an interloper. She did not know the creature could read her thoughts. The Sanacrid touched Trip's mind gently. _She is afraid of me. I will not hurt her_

Trip nodded and reached out a hand. Natalie took his hand and tried to hide her nervousness as he drew her near. His voice dropping into a soothing cadence. Dr Phlox watched transfixed. This was amazing. Some kind of connection was obvious between the Commander and the Sanacrid and unless he was mistaken the two were conversing non-verbally as easily as two members of the same species. Unfortunately the Sanacrid had not bonded with him so they had never shared their thoughts. It was a situation he hoped would change as the creature got more used to him. He did not know that it would never happen or why. The Sanacrid would never touch his mind and tell him. It was enough that they tolerated each other with a mutual respect.

"It's okay, Nat, you can touch him."

She hesitated. "What's his name?"

He blinked back at her. Surprised. "His name?" It had never occurred to him to ask. That was odd. Why hadn't he asked him?

_It is not important. Names are labels, they are not who you are_

"Um, he doesn't have a name."

"Why not give him one?"

The Commander almost choked on that thought. The Sanacrid was not property. Did not belong to him. He was a sentient creature in his own right. He dipped his head to hide a certain embarrassment. Dr Phlox looked curious and exchanged a look with Natalie. She did not know why he had reacted like that either.

"Let's just say he doesn't want to be a label."

Baffled she shrugged. Trip drew her hand up to the Sanacrid's back and coaxed her to gently stroke him. As soon as her fingers touched his fur she relaxed. Trip beamed and withdrew his hand. The Sanacrid looked at her for several minutes then touched the Commander's mind again. _She is tired. She should sleep_

_I know but she's curious about you_

_Encourage her to take more rest_

_I don't think she'll listen to me_

_She loves you_

_I know but she's a woman and they're obstinate_

_It will calm the foetus if she sleeps_

He was so startled he almost answered the Sanacrid out loud. Natalie looked at him in concern, her touch on the Sanacrid's fur faltering. _You know about the baby?_

_I know what you know, my friend_

He had an uncomfortable feeling. Wondered whether the Sanacrid had been linked to his mind while they had been making love.

_I would never invade your privacy_ The Sanacrid thought gently.

The Commander relaxed and took Natalie's hand in his. "You should go and get some sleep but first I want the doc to take a look at you. Check everythin's alright."

She was about to protest when Dr Phlox stepped in, a genial smile on his face. "It won't take a moment I assure you and it would no doubt put the Commander's mind at rest."

The way he had worded it robbed her of any objection. She nodded, not wanting Trip to be any more worried about her than he already was. That he had even agreed to do so much for her was still something that brought tears of love to her eyes when she thought about it. How many men would be prepared to do what he was doing for her? The child would not even be his but she knew he would love it. Love her. Knew that when she died he would care for the child with the same passion and devotion as if it were his own. Trip watched as she sat on the biobed. The Sanacrid hopped over to his right shoulder and settled his tail around his neck. The right side appeared to be his preference. _You are planning to be permanently mated to this female?_

He was only half listening to the Sanacrid. _Yeah. We're getting married on Friday_

_Married?_

_Joined_

The Sanacrid understood. He muted the sorrow that caused him. His species knew many things. _Why the permanent bond?_

That surprised him. He watched as Natalie lay down, quietly acquiessing to the doctor's gentle instructions. _It's the right thing to do_

_Tell me, Trip. Tell me what happened to bring you to this_

He wanted to refuse. The pain too deep, the sorrow too all consuming. His heart began to beat rapidly as the emotion rose in him. The Sanacrid caressed his thoughts gently, his tail wrapping a little more around his neck, the tip now touching his throat. His anxiety eased. Heartbeat steadied. Thoughts unblocked as memories poured effortless between the two of them. When it was done the Sanacrid was quiet, his thoughts nestled in the Chief Engineer's mind like a protective buffer to keep him from harm. Not that Trip knew that. He knew only that the Sanacrid was worried about him. _Is that why you wanted me to come to sick bay?_

_No, my friend_

_Then why? The doc said you were upset_

Unusally there was a protracted pause. With an effort the Sanacrid kept his panic to a minumum, not wanting to upset his human friend. _Our enemies approach_

_Enemies? You don't have any enemies on Enterprise_

_No. Enemies. Their ship has followed us_

A look of horror stole across his face. Just then the alarms went off. Battle stations. The Enterprise was under attack!


End file.
